Deadlier Secrets
by aprettyfacevampire
Summary: Companion to Deadly Confessions.  Fenrir marked her as his own. But now with the war over, is she truly dead. Werewolves and Vampires never mix well. Who is this new Hermione, and what does she want exactly? He better find out before it is too late. M.


Another part of my little oneshots, except this is a totally different character! This is the companion that goes with Deadly Confessions.

I hope you like it! **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Deadlier Secrets<strong>

Roses with a hint of vanilla…

That was the smell of his mate. Pure essence of Hermione. Even her scent felt fragile yet it was also so addictive. Though he was in human form he could feel her presence from over a mile away. He could almost taste her blood.

It was still too early to lay a single claim upon her, unfortunately. Still he knew deep within his being that soul of hers truly belonged to him. No matter what he would lay claim upon her soon if it was the last thing he ever did. She would be forever marked as **his**.

Each scream that Hermione let out tugged at his heart. While Lucius's coward of a son stood by the door whimpering. The weakling. What was his problem anyway? Normally Fenrir could stand hearing the damned cries of those who were abused but Hermione's voice brought the werewolf to his knees.

So when given the chance to make a claim upon his beloved, he leapt at it. Besides the Dark Lord was doomed anyways… Fenrir wouldn't be noticed; all he wanted was to escape with her away from all this war. He really truly was one of the good guys.

But still Bellatrix kept at it; again and again she cursed Hermione over and over. Oh how glad he would be if she died in the war. She did deserve it for hurting his precious mate to begin with.

Finally Bellatrix had her full of tormenting the poor girl. Fenrir was running out of personal restraints. If he went wolf all of a sudden the Dark Lord would sense that something was up and he couldn't have that.

Making use of his outer 'bad guy' he picked the fallen girl and muttered the word, "Dungeon." Before leaving the room with his ever-precious bundle in his arms. No one noticed the gentle look in his eyes as he stared at Hermione lovingly.

No one was any wiser. That 'bad guy' costume of his was almost as good as Snape's. But no one ever really knew about him. He truly despised the ways of the Dark Lord.

Holding the unconscious girl in his arms he made his way to the dungeons. Deatheaters were everywhere he needed a secluded place to put his mate. Her breathing was so low it was almost as if she were dead.

Fenrir had to make his move lest he lose her forever.

Fingering for a pulse he felt her silken neck. It was there but it quickly going faint. She was truly dying now.

Now was the time that he would make his claim. Caressing her cheek lovingly he held her neck to his mouth.

Then he bit her, marking her as his.

Damn it, why did her blood have to be so delicious in the first place?

Fenrir gave into the beast inside of him, and forcefully drank the blood of his true mate. He couldn't help stop himself from guzzling down rich helpings of the life bearing ruby liquid. The liquid was almost like a caffeine buzz; he needed more to feel any better.

A faint almost inaudible moan escaped Hermione's lips brought him back to reality. Realizing his actions Fenrir nearly dropped Hermione.

How could he do this? Drink the essence of life from another who was not strong enough to fight back?

His inner werewolf chuckled.

The human in him only cringed at the thought.

Oh if only he could have done more and claim his delightful mate in some other way.

Placing his newly marked mate gently on the ground Fenrir left the dungeons, apparently the real war was starting. Now they both had to survive, for if one of them died the other would go soon after.

This wasn't goodbye forever though; Fenrir sealed that promise with a kiss.

It was his moment of weakness, the one time he lost concentration on anything. Many still believed that he was on the side of the Dark Lord.

What in the world was wrong with these kids?

Then something in his chest snapped, almost like his heart was suddenly wrenched from his still living body. Fire seemed to burn him from the inside out and his brains felt like a scorching volcano.

Suddenly he felt utterly confused and quite…empty?

_Hermione? _

Fenrir had never felt so detached from the outer world around him. Of course within that moment his love was killed.

He could sense her heartbeat slowing, the blood within her veins thickening, her lungs no longer gasped for air. She died.

At first Hermione Granger was just one of those who were missing in action. But Fenrir had reasons to believe otherwise. No matter how far apart they were mates would always feel the connection with their counterpart.

Unfortunately Fenrir felt absolutely nothing.

Gathering what little strength that he had, he somehow made his way through a tight knit circle of people who all seemed to be bloody, rugged, scratched, and overall crying.

Yes the war was over, yes the Dark Lord was finally dead. Many Deatheaters were already captured yet no one seemed to be rejoicing just yet. This was the time to honor and bury the dead.

Then he heard the hushed whispers and Fenrir's suspicions were correct.

They had found the body of his mate. His now dead mate.

There she was completely devoid of blood, a neck bent at a highly impossible angle, arms shredded off almost to the bone, legs strewn and bent back towards her torso. It also looked as though her own heart was ripped out of her living body. Her once dark chocolate eyes stared emotionless just like when she was petrified back in their second year. Even her very own wand was stabbed into her chest, deeply.

Hermione Granger his true mate was dead.

What a sight to behold, Fenrir's somewhat of a heart broke in half again.

No more thoughts of holding his would be litter with her in the caves, no more thoughts of firelight kisses in the dark, no more stolen looks of want anymore. His hopes for the future were now shattered.

* * *

><p>Now Fenrir had only days to live…<p>

What a waste to go.

Yet somehow Fenrir had managed to live for over a month now. Still the very thought of losing his mate had terrible consequences on his pack.

The only one that would keep the Alpha calm would have been his mate and unfortunately he had none.

Fenrir couldn't help but have that feeling that something was wrong. He had prepared to die weeks ago but his time apparently wasn't up yet.

Then when he was hunting he saw _her_.

She was stunning, long chocolate waves and curls fell to below her waist. Lithe and alabaster colored body flitted gracefully in his forest. Breasts so rounded they nearly begged for attention. It was like she was the goddess of the forest.

But then his attention went to her eyes. No longer were they dark chocolate brown but were shot blood red. At one time they were sweet and comforting now they looked twisted, cold and cruel. His attention then fixated at that lovely round and petite mouth of hers.

A mouth that held a pair of very sinister looking fangs.

Hermione Granger, his mate, was without a doubt a vampire.

Vampire + werewolf =?

This certainly would not bode well.

Damn, his situation got even worst.

Luckily his mate had not taken a notice of him. She seemed to be hunting something but what?

What was she doing in _his_ forest anyway? At that moment she seemed to be concentrating on something far off in the distance.

In his wolf form Fenrir smelled the air, but the intoxicating smell of his mate filled his senses. That and the even fainter smell of a young buck.

He looked over to where his young mate once stood only to see that she was gong from that very spot.

She was hunting after fresh blood, so he was going to have to stop her.

"_Mate!" _He growled in wolf form as he saw the lovely little seductress drink from the dead buck that she recently killed.

Oh how he could have killed her for disappearing and hurting him like that. Fenrir Greyback was not weak!

"_What is it, Wolfy?" _She sent him back through what he thought was a broken connection. Hermione barely even so much as glance up back at him she seemed to be too engrossed with her hunt.

"_You're alive!" _ His wolf self couldn't contain himself. Oh how he wanted to make claim to her right on the spot!

Which was exactly what he was going to do.

"_Why of course, love." _ She replied huskily, his wolf self was ready for the claiming of the mate mating ritual. Apparently his human self was also ready.

The she turned to face him; beauty was in the eye of the beholder. But right now it felt as though the world was looking at her.

The next instant his wolf body crashed atop of hers. Nipping and biting her sweet and delectable looking skin Fenrir made his way to her ragged clothing.

She still had on the clothes that she was buried in. He wanted to burn them to shreds.

"_Why are you here?"_ He growled at her taking a succulent nipple in his mouth and sucking it, making her moan and her fangs leashed out again.

"_To claim my mate." _She moaned against him as his claws (fingers?) trailed between her thighs.

The next instant her clothes were in torn piles around her, Fenrir was waiting desperately with need.

"Then claim me as your own." He whispered against her now in full human form.

Hermione's eyes sparkled she also wanted him.

Her fangs streaked across him latching onto his own nipple. He fought against taking her ruthlessly but his inner beast controlled all of his restraints.

Grasping her hips he shoved his hardened erection into her tight wet opening. The she started moving against him, his body already begging for a release.

She felt so good, so warm, so tight, and so addictive. His mate was finally in the place where she belonged. In his very arms.

"MINE." He growled harshly into her ears as he continued pumping against her silken body.

"Yours," She whispered back and squeaked as he toyed with her nipples. Then he claimed her as his own, his seed spilling inside of her as she moaned in ecstasy.

Finally after hours Fenrir's body was spent, his wolf and human self had both taken their full of pleasuring their precious mate.

Now he lay next to his vampiric mate in his strong human form, he could feel something like a heartbeat emanating from her lovely chest.

"Now it is my turn…" she whispered against his muscular chest. Suddenly fangs streaked around his neck.

What in the world was she doing?

Then they too sank into his neck, how could he forget! Fenrir was in his HUMAN form now he was doomed.

Iridescent and lovely enchanting eyes stared back at him, now who was the one controlling who?

"You are mine now, mate." Hermione whispered to the Alpha wolf. "You and my ghostie pal."

Guess werewolves were useless against vampires. Seductive looking vampires that is.

Hermione only chuckled and Fenrir noticed the ghostly pal lights following his mate around. Draco Malfoy? What the hell?

He had to do something about that.

If only she hadn't gotten to him first.

Vampires and werewolves and ghosts? How in the world would this turn out?

* * *

><p>From my other little oneshot I have decided to do this little series with ghosties and vampires, and of course werewolves...<p>

I just won't tell you with what characters just yet though.

Thanks for reading!

I do not own Harry Potter ... all rights belong to the author.


End file.
